<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon and Roses by lysas_tears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709061">Lemon and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysas_tears/pseuds/lysas_tears'>lysas_tears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Sansa Stark, F/F, Flirting, Godswood, King's Landing, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell is a Good Friend, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Regency Romance, Sansa Stark-centric, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysas_tears/pseuds/lysas_tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery share an emotional walk through the Godswood, filled with awkward flirting and double-entendres. Sansa is the definition of Gay Yearning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemon and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little something that sort of downloaded into my brain, I really like the idea of a Regency Era Jane Austen inspired AU that involves Sansa and Margaery in KL. I'm brainstorming ideas/how to include other characters right now (maybe a lil Gendrya :P). My hope is that it'll end up being a full on multi-chapter thing at some point but I'm impatient so I really wanted to share this first little vignette! This is my first fic ever(!) so please go easy on me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaery’s chemise cut wickedly low across her breast, the rosebuds embroidered on its delicate lace hem hinting at what lay just beneath them.</p><p>“Dear me, have I got a stain on my dress?”</p><p>Sansa felt her face flush as she realized she’d been staring.</p><p>“Oh, no, I was just admiring the lacework on your bodice.”</p><p>“Lovely, isn’t it? I bought this dress to please Joffrey, but he hasn’t said a word about it. I suppose I should have expected as much. You’ve a much keener eye for pretty things.”</p><p>Margaery smiled, her eyes glinting in a way Sansa found at once comforting and disorienting, as though they had just shared some devilish little secret between them. Before she could react, Margaery had taken Sansa’s arm firmly in hers and began walking briskly along the pale stony path of the Godswood.</p><p>In a low, earnest tone Margaery began, “I am so very lucky to have such a true friend as you in this cruel place, dearest. I cannot imagine what you have endured here, alone, with no friends nor allies before me. But now I am here, my sweet, and I mean to be yours.” She gave Sansa’s forearm a punctuating squeeze. Shaken by the vague implication of her words, Sansa pulled her arm from Margaery’s grasp.</p><p>“...Mine?” Sansa asked, the heat returning to her cheeks in force.</p><p>“Your ally, sweet one.”</p><p>Margaery giggled teasingly, then a shadow crossed her face and her smile faded. She paused, sucking in a slow breath between puckered lips and regarding Sansa with clouds in her honey-brown eyes. The young queen took a measured step toward her, leaning her sun-speckled cheek near enough to kiss. Sweat and roses intermingled with the familiar scent of citrus; Sansa realized Margaery must have been eating lemon cakes just before their meeting.</p><p><em>Seven blessings, does she love them as much as I?</em> Sansa thought. <em>Gods</em>,<em> how dainty she must look licking the icing off a little lemon cake… </em></p><p>Margaery’s soft hand seized her own, wrenching Sansa from her reverie.</p><p>“...With Grandmother gone, I feel so vulnerable. I don’t trust another soul here, not one.” She turned full to face Sansa now, clutching her shoulders imploringly. The earnestness of the gesture, however, was betrayed by a giddy mischief dancing behind Margaery's eyes, like maple sugar catching sunlight. “We are so alike, you and I.” She continued, growing solemn, “we must look out for each other, we simply must. I would be yours, as you would be mine, and we might protect each other, care for each other, as only ladies can. Please, dearest, what do you say?”</p><p>In her fervor, Margaery’s shawl of pearly silk fringed with cream satin flowers had fallen to the ground. Her skin, luminous even in the shade of the Godswood, was freckled with gooseflesh and she shivered slightly, as much from the brisk air as from the exertion of her plea. Sansa was dimly aware that Margaery had just made some sort of confession, but her head felt heavy and slow, uncertain. </p><p>
  <em>It</em>
  <em> couldn’t be…</em>
</p><p>As if in a dream, she watched Margaery smile, almost shyly, and for a moment Sansa saw a gangly, freckle-faced girl standing small before her, just as terrified as she. In a tiny, timorous voice, she heard the little girl cry,</p><p>“I <em>need</em> you, Sansa. Please.”</p><p>With that, Sansa’s heart broke open. Ruthless, base emotions burst forth; nameless things that had lurked like specters in shadowed corners of her keep, choked beneath the silks in her chest or under her eyelids in rosy, shameful dreams. There she’d hidden them away, concealed from the stern eyes of septas or the chatter of handmaids, safe for a lifetime. But now here they came, roiling up within her, and for the first time she didn’t curse them away. Here in the Godswood, borne witness by the Weirwood and the young queen. Here she was safe.</p><p>Sansa stood there for a brief eternity, trembling in inarticulate wonder at Margaery’s impossible radiance. She was unsure how to express the flood of passion she felt, terrified it would all boil over and drown them both. Her mouth felt strange and arid, as though its wetness had fled to join the slick mess of sweat and heat that had become her hands. Even if she had the words, Sansa was certain she could not speak. Finally, uselessly, she ran her lank palms over Margaery’s shoulders and down her delicate arms, attempting to warm the young queen. </p><p>“...So, will you, my sweet Sansa?” Margaery asked again, gently.</p><p>“I beg pardon?” Sansa’s hands froze on Margaery’s shoulders. The queen’s earlier proposition had flown completely from her mind.</p><p>“Will you be my ally, dear one?” Margaery caught Sansa’s hands with her own and pressed her palms gently.</p><p>“Of course, my queen,” Sansa breathed. “Anything. I am your ally, sworn and true.” She watched as sunshine washed over the young queen's features, her eyes brightening as she grinned.</p><p>“Oh, seven blessings, you dear thing!” Margaery sang, pressing Sansa to her in a tight embrace. <span>Then, drawing her lips near enough to brush Sansa’s ear, she murmured, “I have a feeling we shall do </span><em><span>wonderful</span></em><span> things together.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>